Rest
by Ritsu-ken
Summary: Day 7 of 7 Affair Week Challange! Kesalahpahaman terjadi antara dua sahabat yang melibatkan dua orang istri. Or so it seems. Mind to read and review?


**Rest  
><strong>

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai & Sunrise

_No material profit taken from this._

**Warning**: OOC, berantakan, _you mention it._

.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Dearka ... _you are _so_ gonna die."_

Pemilik marga Elsman itu mundur selangkah dan menoleh cepat ke asal suara. Ia menelan ludah. Di sampingnya, hanya berjarak tiga meter, seorang pria berambut perak terus memelotoinya dengan mata sipit yang berkilat tajam. Dia menelan ludah, sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Yzak terlihat siap mencabik-cabiknya sampai halus dan memberikan hasil olahan tubuhnya itu pada anjing penjaga kediaman Joule setelah dibubuhi sedikit garam—tanpa formalin.

"Dearka-san, tanganmu." Kali ini suara datar dari wanita yang tepat ada di depannya berhasil menarik perhatiannya kembali. Wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Dearka di depan wajah sang pria berkulit cokelat—_juga_ dengan wajah datar.

Dearka berteriak kaget dan segera menarik tangannya seolah baru terkena gigitan zombie. Pria itu menatap pasangan suami-istri Joule bergantian sebelum menambatkan pandangannya pada sang suami—suami sang wanita, tentu saja. "I-ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan, Yzak! Aku berani sumpah!"

Yzak memandang TKP. Di dapur rumahnya, istrinya yang hanya memakai baju rumah terusan sederhana, hanya berdua dengan laki-laki (berwajah mesum) yang beberapa menit lalu tidak henti-hentinya menatap mata sang istri. Yzak melihat ke arah jendela. Gelap. Satu hal lagi yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah menemukan sahabatnya sendiri sedang menggenggam erat kedua tangan istrinya di saat sang suami baru pulang dari kerja lembur. Sekali lagi, _dari kerja lembur._

Yzak melempar tas kerjanya ke samping dengan asal dan mengambil langkah lebar-lebar dengan perlahan untuk menimbulkan efek dramatis. "Kau," ia menunjuk Dearka, "kalau kau bisa memberiku alasan bagus _kenapa _seorang pria ada di dapur bersama istri sahabatnya sendiri _pukul 1 pagi _saat sahabatnya itu tidak di rumah _dan_ berpegangan tangan—apa pun alasannya—mungkin aku akan memikirkan baik-baik apa yang akan kulakukan padamu." Yzak meremas kepalan tangannya sampai menimbulkan bunyi gemeretuk.

"Aku hanya refleks menggenggam tangan Shiho-chan karena senang—"

"'_Karena senang_'?" Mata Yzak berkilat berbahaya.

"Karena aku mendapat kabar baik yang membuatku senang!" koreksi Dearka cepat, "_Bung, _kau harus percaya padaku! Aku datang ke sini karena mau mengajakmu nonton bareng pertandingan bola di rumah Kira dan kata Shiho-chan kau sebentar lagi pulang, jadi aku menunggumu. Soal kabar baik itu karena Kira menelepon. Dia bilang pertandingannya diundur sampai hujan sedikit lebih reda—itu artinya kita tidak akan ketinggalan satu menit pun! Hebat, kan?" jelasnya panjang lebar. "Yzak, kau harus percaya padaku! Kau sudah bilang kau akan memikirkan alasanku baik-baik!"

"Ya, memang." Yzak menghentikan langkahnya. Dearka menghela napas lega. "Aku sudah memikirkannya. Kau tetap _habis_."

Mata Dearka membulat seakan mau keluar. "Ap—hah? Kena—hei, Yzak! Singkirkan senjata tajam itu! Kita BFF, kan—oy!"

Dearka pun memutuskan untuk lari dengan Yzak yang sibuk mengejar bersenjatakan 'cambuk dasi' di tangannya. Sang istri muda Joule kembali menyeduh teh hangat untuk sang suami sebelum duduk di meja makan. "Sayang, tehmu," ujar Shiho kalem setelah meletakkan cangkir putih itu di atas meja dan menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Ah, trims." Yzak berhenti sejenak di samping meja dan mengambil cangkir yang isinya masih mengepul itu dengan patuh.

Dearka ikut meraih cangkir satunya lagi.

"Siapa yang bilang ini untukmu, hah!?" Yzak langsung menepis tangan kecoklatan itu keras-keras dengan wajah garang—menggeser cangkir putih itu ke arah istrinya.

Dearka meringis dan langsung menempelkan tangannya yang terluka di dada. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat seperti anak anjing yang dibuang. "Bung, kau itu kenapa, _sih_?"

Yzak meletakkan cangkirnya lagi dan menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Dearka. "_Kau_ itu yang kenapa! Jika kau mau berbuat serong, jangan libatkan istriku! Dasar tidak tahu diri! Penikam teman dari belakang!" Pemilik rambut perak itu menarik napas sekali lagi. "Keluar!"

Dearka mengerjap, hampir memberikan balasan—berupa candaan lain, tentu saja—tapi ekspresi temannya itu membuatnya bungkam. Ia mengerjap, terkejut dengan sorot kemarahan yang jelas terlihat di mata temannya—coret—sahabatnya. Dearka tahu Yzak pemarah, namun kali ini bukan marahnya yang biasa karena temperamen rendah pria dua puluh lima tahun itu. Bukan, ini lebih asli. Lebih beralasan.

Kali ini Dearka dibuat mati kutu. "Hei, Yzak, kau benar-benar marah?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Yzak diam beberapa lama. Tatapannya tidak goyah dari iris ungu itu sedikit pun. "_Bagaimana menurutmu_?" balasnya sinis. Ada emosi lain yang ikut terpancar di mata birunya, emosi yang membuat Dearka tertegun.

_Terluka_. Meski Yzak berusaha menyembunyikannya, Dearka bisa melihatnya sejelas kaca.

Pemilik rambut pirang itu mulai panik. "Aku tidak selingkuh dengan Shiho-chan, Yzak. Kau pasti tahu, kan?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kulihat." Yzak mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang gemetar di samping paha, terlihat keras berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Sekarang aku mau kau keluar. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi."

Mata violet itu membulat. "Kenapa? Kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu padamu! Aku—"

"Keluar."

"Yzak—"

"KELUAR!"

Keheningan mengambil alih. Shiho yang awalnya hanya duduk memerhatikan kedua sahabat itu dari meja makan pun dibuat berkerut.

Akhirnya, Dearka hanya membanting kedua tangannya dengan helaan napas berat. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu seharusnya ... aku cuma tidak menyangka ..."

"Dearka ..." Shiho memotong pelan dari mejanya. Wanita itu menggeleng sebagai isyarat.

Dearka kembali menatap Yzak yang masih menusuknya dengan tatapan tajam. Bahunya jatuh. Dia menghela napas. "Aku minta maaf." Personil Black Coat Zaft itu pun mengambil mantelnya yang digantung di dekat pintu dan keluar dengan langkah berat.

Begitu suara klik terdengar dan langkah kaki itu menjauh, barulah Yzak mengeluarkan napas yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Pemilik rambut perak itu berbalik dan menyandarkan pinggulnya di tepi meja. Jemarinya memijit-mijit kening yang berkerut.

Shiho hanya memerhatikan pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama dua tahun itu untuk beberapa lama. Akhirnya bibir mungil itu terbuka. "Kau terlalu keras padanya."

"Setimpal dengan hasilnya," gumamnya pelan, "kuharap."

Wanita bertubuh ramping itu mengangguk mengerti. Meski ia sebenarnya tidak begitu suka dengan cara yang dilakukan Yzak, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Oh, tentu saja wanita itu terkejut melihat suaminya meledak seperti itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menduganya. Hanya saja, percakapan mereka berdua yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu membuat Shiho langsung mengerti alasan Yzak.

Shiho bangkit dengan suara berderak dan menekan kedua bahu suaminya agak memaksa. "Duduklah," pintanya lembut. Sang komandan tidak melawan. Ia langsung mengempaskan dirinya dan meringis menahan sakit.

Ekspresi Shiho seketika berubah, namun ia segera mengendalikannya karena ia tahu Yzak tidak akan menyukainya. Shiho mengalihkan iris hazelnya ke bawah. "Bagaimana dengan ... "

.

* * *

><p>Kira dan Shinn hanya mengerjap beberapa kali begitu Dearka menyelesaikan ceritanya. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang. Suara berisik penuh semangat dari komentator dan penonton yang dikeluarkan teknologi persegi empat itu terabaikan sepenuhnya.<p>

"Pada akhirnya pasti akan ada saat di mana kalian bertengkar," Kira yang bicara pertama kali sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, "aku hanya tidak menyangka masalahnya adalah _ini_."

"Aku belum menikah, jadi aku tidak begitu mengerti. Yang pasti kali ini berat, Bung. Kau benar-benar punya masalah," timpal Shinn dengan kedua kaki bersila di atas karpet. Ekor matanya tiba-tiba mengarah ke layar. Ia mengumpat. "Sejak kapan dia membuat gol!?"

Kira memajukan badannya. "Hah!? Serius? Berapa skornya sekarang?"

"Satu-nol untuk Februari."

"Sial."

"Bisakah kalian lupakan dulu pertandingannya dan fokus mendengarku!? Aku sedang terlibat masalah besar di sini!" Dearka menyahut frustasi. Diambilnya _remote_ dari atas meja dan ia menekan salah satu tombolnya tanpa melihat. Segala latar keributan tadi hilang.

Shinn mengerang. "Ini TV-mu. Kenapa kau membiarkan dia mengaturnya, Komandan?" keluh pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu sambil menatap atasannya.

Kira terlihat sama sakit hatinya dengan Shinn, namun memilih untuk mengikuti kemauan rekan kerjanya yang sedang dilanda masalah rumah tangga. Lebih cepat selesai lebih cepat menonton, kan? Ia mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga menatap Dearka berhadapan. Shinn mengikuti. "Kumohon jangan keras-keras membahas ini. Aku tidak mau Lacus mendengar sesuatu tentang perselingkuhan. Wanita bisa _agak _sensitif."

Shinn mengiyakan dalam hati. _Sangat mengiyakan._

Dearka menghela napas. "Masalah utamanya sebenarnya satu. Aku tidak menyangka Yzak benar-benar menyangka aku berselingkuh dengan Shiho-chan—maksudku, kami sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun! Aku mengenalnya sebaik dia mengenalku. Dia seharusnya tahu aku tidak akan menyakitinya dengan cara seperti itu, kan? _Tidak akan._"

Kira terlihat menimbang-nimbang. "Kurasa cemburu itu wajar." Melihat Dearka yang siap beragumen, Kira mengangkat tangannya. "Coba bayangkan kalau kau menemukanku hanya berdua dengan Milly di meja makan rumahmu bergandengan tangan, Dearka. Kau tahu aku temanmu dan kemungkinan aku mengkhianatimu sangat kecil, tapi aku teman istrimu—teman dekatnya. Kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk merasa cemburu dan khawatir, kan?"

"Mengingat tempramen Komandan Joule, dia marah. Jangan lupa kalau dia juga lelah karena baru pulang dari kerja." Shinn ikut menambahkan. Kira mengangguk setuju.

Dearka membuka mulut, namun memutuskan untuk menutupnya kembali. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai tanggapan. Ia hanya diam, berusaha menelan rasionalisasi yang diberikan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia merasa sedikit lebih baik, namun rasa bersalah itu tetap ada. Dia tahu seharusnya dia lebih menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelum melakukannya, memikirkan setiap konsekuensinya.

"Beri dia waktu. Dia akan memaafkanmu, Dearka. Kau tahu Yzak." Kira tersenyum memberi dukungan.

Dearka menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. "_Yeah_." Ia mengangguk. "_Yeah_, kau benar."

Keheningan mengambil alih. Belum lima kali jarum detik jam dinding bergerak, Shinn menepuk tangannya keras-keras. "Pertandingannya?" Mata merahnya membulat penuh harap.

Dearka menjawab dengan lemparan _remote_ ke arah kepala. Sang target mengeluarkan sumpah serapah ketika benda kotak itu mengenai keningnya.

"Kau tidak akan menikah kalau masih memiliki sampah sebanyak itu di mulutmu, Shinn," tegur Kira, kembali ke posisinya yang nyaman di atas sofa.

Shinn hanya menggerutu pelan. Dearka memutar bola matanya. _Bocah._

Pemilik marga Elsman itu ikut menatap layar TV empat puluh inchi di depannya. Perhatiannya tidak bertahan lama karena sedetik kemudian ekspresi terluka yang ditunjukkan kedua mata Yzak menyelinap.

Dearka memijat-mijat tepi hidungnya. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak sampai masalah ini selesai. Oh, dan ia akan bicara dengan Milly _sebelum _kesalahpahaman ini semakin besar.

"Aku pulang duluan," ujarnya sambil bertumpu di kedua lututnya untuk berdiri.

"Hati-hati," tanggap Shinn dan Kira bersamaan. Dearka tidak tahu apa karena mereka sudah mengerti situasi yang dihadapinya sehingga maklum saja kalau dia pulang lebih dulu atau karena mereka lebih tertarik dengan pertandingan di depan mata mereka.

Dearka melempar bantal sofa ke kepala masing-masing temannya sebelum pergi dengan kesal. Suara debam terdengar tidak lama kemudian.

Shinn mengusap-usap kepalanya beberapa kali. "Kau tahu masalah sebenarnya bukan itu, kan, Komandan?"

Kira membalas dengan gumaman. Perhatiannya masih tak lepas dari bola yang berpindah-pindah tiap beberapa detik sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Sedikit nada khawatir menyusup dari pertanyaan sang Elite Pilot**.**

"Kita akan tahu nanti." Pria berambut cokelat itu mengatakannya sedemikian rupa seolah hal itu bukan masalah, namun Shinn masih bisa menangkap keraguan dari jawaban itu. Yah, ini Dearka dan Yzak yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ya, kan?

.

* * *

><p>Dearka sedang sibuk memerhatikan bagian dalam restoran keluarga tempatnya berada ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke kursi di seberangnya dan mengangkat alis ketika sebuah ponsel disodorkan tepat ke hidungnya. Wanita berambut cokelat panjang di depannya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. "Untukmu."<p>

Pria itu mengerjap dua kali sebelum mengambil ponsel itu dan menempelkannya di telinga. "Dearka Elsman di sini," ucapnya formal, lebih karena kebiasaan.

"_Kiri."_

Dearka mengerjap lagi. "Hah?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Matanya kembali menjelajah ke dalam restoran ketika ia mengerti maksud si penelepon. Ia memutar kepalanya ke kiri.

Ponsel di genggamannya nyaris jatuh.

Beberapa meter di luar sana, terlihat jelas dari jendela pembatas restoran, berdiri seorang pria berambut perak menatapnya lurus-lurus menembus kaca. Pria itu menggerakkan bibirnya. _"Dua kali, Tuan Elsman._"

Dearka sontak berdiri, menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung yang sedang menikmati santap siang mereka dengan damai. "Aku bersumpah ini tidak seperti yang kaupikir, Yzak! Aku bisa jelas—"

Sambungan diputus. Pria yang mengenakan seragam putih di balik mantel hitamnya itu menyimpan ponselnya di saku dan berbalik begitu saja, kembali memasuki mobil yang dibukakan untuknya sebelum hilang dari pandangan.

Ia mendengar helaan napas berat dari sampingnya. Wanita berambut cokelat tadi hanya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Sekarang aku sendiri mulai berpikir kita benar-benar berselingkuh."

Rasa bersalah yang sangat hebat menyerangnya, membuatnya ingin lari ke pemakaman terdekat dan mengubur dirinya sendiri. "Maafkan aku, Shiho-chan ..."

.

* * *

><p>Miriallia Elsman bingung antara mau tertawa atau meringis.<p>

Pukul tujuh malam—waktu yang sangat jarang bagi suaminya untuk pulang karena pekerjaannya selalu menuntutnya pulang lebih dari itu—Milly segera meninggalkan naskah-naskah mentah di meja kerjanya untuk menyambut Dearka. Saat dia menanyakan alasan kepulangannya yang jauh lebih awal, pria itu menjawab kepalanya sakit sejak sore. Beberapa bawahannya menyadari keadaan sang veteran dan menyuruhnya pulang lebih cepat.

Untuk yang satu ini Miriallia jelas merasa khawatir.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Dearka mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagus. Bagian redaksi menyukai tulisan dan fotoku. Aku tinggal melakukan beberapa proses _editing _lagi dan kau bisa melihat hasilnya minggu depan." Wanita berambut cokelat pendek itu menyuguhkan segelas air putih dan duduk di samping suaminya di meja makan. "Bagaimana dengan _pekerjaanmu_?" tanyanya balik.

Pria itu menghela napas berat. "Aku bahkan tidak sanggup bertemu Yzak lebih dari satu menit, Milly," aku Dearka.

Wanita itu meremas tangan kanannya. Dearka membalas dengan gestur yang sama. "Hari ini Yzak melihatku dan Shiho hanya berdua di Jason's Diner."

"Berdua?" Satu alis istrinya terangkat.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan salah paham." Dearka menyela cepat, menggenggam tangan Milly lebih erat. "Aku yang memanggil Shiho-chan untuk bicara soal Yzak tentang permasalahan kemarin. Kau boleh memotong jariku kalau tidak percaya, Milly, tapi aku tidak bohong. Kami cuma bicara. Lalu entah bagaimana Yzak ada di sana dan melihatnya. Menurut yang kudengar, ia memang baru kembali dari markas pusat. Mungkin ia hanya kebetulan lewat, tapi benar-benar kebetulan yang membawa bencana."

"Kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman, ya?" ledek Milly. Masalah sebelumnya timbul karena Dearka berduaan dengan Shiho karena ingin menunggu Yzak saat ia masih bekerja. Sekarang mereka berdua tertangkap berduaan lagi dengan alasan yang kurang lebih sama. Berpusat pada satu orang. Yzak.

"Maaf ..."

Kini alis Milly terangkat satu. Dearka tidak pernah sepasrah ini kalau mendapat ledekan atau sindiran darinya. Sekarang Miriallia Elsman benar-benar bingung antara mau tertawa atau meringis.

Oh, dia tahu maksud sebenarnya dari sikap Yzak yang ditujukan untuk Dearka. Dia memilih jalur sebagai fotografer perang—dan sekarang salah satu penulis kolom internasional di surat kabar—bukan tanpa keahlian. Di hari pertama Dearka menceritakan insiden "malam sepak bola" padanya, Milly segera menelepon Shiho esok harinya, mencari tahu kebenaran dan memuaskan insting cemburunya sebagai istri. Shiho menceritakan semuanya. Tentang insiden _itu _dan alasan Yzak memutuskan untuk memainkan peran ini, Milly tahu.

Dearka jatuh tepat di tempat Yzak menginginkannya.

Milly menghela napas. Sekarang ia hanya perlu memberikan dorongan sedikit agar rencana ini tidak keluar dari jalur yang diharapkan. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Dearka." Wanita itu memijat bahu sang suami lembut. "Mungkin kalian berdua memang sebaiknya tidak bertemu dulu untuk beberapa lama—kau tahu—sampai ketegangan antara kalian mereda dan kalian berdua dapat berpikir dengan jernih." _Tanpa membawa-bawa keluarga, _timpal Milly dalam hati.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa." Dearka menekan-nekan matanya dengan bantalan tangan. "Perasaan bersalah terus menghantuiku setiap saat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Ia tertawa miris. "Ini pertama kalinya aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana menghadapi Yzak."

"Kau tidak perlu menghadapinya, Dearka," tukas Milly lembut. "Beri dia waktu. Beri _dirimu _waktu. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu beberapa minggu terakhir. Kau tidak pernah beristirahat, Dearka, sejak misimu di reruntuhan Messiah. Ya, kau makan, kau tidur, kau tertawa dan masih melemparkan lelucon-lelucon burukmu itu, tapi pikiranmu tidak pernah istirahat."

Mendengar kata reruntuhan Messiah membuat Dearka mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan merinding yang menjalari tulang belakangnya. Pria itu hanya menatap mata istrinya tanpa berkedip dengan mata membulat. "Aku tidak tahu kau seperhatian itu padaku."

Milly mendengus. "Mungkin kalau pria yang menjadi suamiku ini tidak begitu bodoh dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, aku tidak perlu repot-repot."

Dearka menyeringai. "Kalau begitu apa serunya, kan?"

Wanita itu hanya menjambak sejumput rambut pendek Dearka yang mencuat sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan menyiapkan air mandinya. Kau makanlah dulu," ujarnya di ambang pintu dapur.

"Tapi aku mau makan malam dengan istriku tercinta," rajuk pria dewasa itu. Ia terdiam sebentar. "Leluconku tidak seburuk itu, kan?"

"Lebih buruk!"

.

* * *

><p>Sudah hari kesepuluh sejak Yzak terakhir bicara dengan Dearka—yah, di luar masalah pekerjaan, tentu saja. Pria berambut perak itu menghela napas di ruang kerjanya yang hening. Pria itu melirik ke bawah. Kaki kanannya yang diperban tersembunyi di balik celana panjang yang ia kenakan. Ingatannya menjelajah ke waktu ia mendapatkan luka itu. Kalau saja ia lebih memperhatikan medan saat menjalani misi di reruntuhan Messiah, ia pasti tidak akan menyuruh Dearka ikut bersamanya memeriksa ruang kontrol yang tidak stabil dan membuat mereka berdua nyaris terkubur hidup-hidup.<p>

Kalau ada yang harus merasa bersalah, seharusnya Yzak.

Karena itu ia tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki yang sudah menjadi teman seperjuangannya di dua perang terakhir—bahkan sebelum itu—terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas cedera yang menimpa kaki sang White Coat. Memang, kakinya sempat tersangkut di antara dua metal saat ia menarik Dearka ketika sebuah pipa besi yang besar hampir saja meremukkan kepala pria itu. Lantai yang terbuat dari metal di bawahnya ikut runtuh sebagian di waktu bersamaan, membuatnya terjerembab ketika pipa itu jatuh dengan suara keras. Yzak bersyukur. Kalau lantai di bawahnya tidak ambruk dan membuat sedikit celah, mungkin ia tidak akan bisa melihat ujung-ujung kaki kanannya lagi selamanya.

Shiho bilang Yzak dan Dearka sama-sama masokis yang suka menyalahkan diri sendiri. Itu jelas-jelas kecelakaan. Selalu ada risiko besar dalam tiap misi dan bukan hal yang mengherankan bila hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Jadi Yzak hanya butuh tiga hari untuk berhenti menyalahkan dirinya dan tidak memikirkannya lama-lama.

Di lain pihak, Dearka tidak henti-hentinya memasang ekspresi bersalah di wajahnya dan memperlakukan Yzak seolah dirinya vas kaca yang mudah pecah. Pria berkulit cokelat itu tidak pernah lepas dari sisinya selama bekerja, melakukan hal-hal tidak perlu seperti mengantarkan makan siangnya ke ruangan, menanyakan keadaannya dan apa dia merasa sakit atau tidak setiap sepuluh menit sampai akhirnya Yzak merasa muak.

Pria yang terkenal dengan tempramen buruk itu akhirnya membentak Dearka saat istirahat siang di hari Selasa. Ia menyuruhnya berhenti mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, berhenti melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna untuknya, dan menegaskan kalau cederanya _bukan _salahnya atau siapa pun. Awalnya pertengkaran singkat itu sepertinya berhasil. Rupanya tidak semudah itu. Mungkin Dearka mengurangi sikap berlebihannya menjadi hanya dua puluh meter di sampingnya—pokoknya jarak siaga kalau-kalau pria itu butuh bantuannya, tidak lagi mengantarkan makan siangnya ke ruangan, tapi hanya sampai meja mereka di kantin, dan menanyakan keadaannya setiap hari. Terkadang pria itu mengajaknya pergi, lepas dari pekerjaan seolah jabatannya sebagai White Coat sangat membebani tubuhnya yang terluka. Yang paling mengganggu Yzak sebenarnya perasaan bersalah yang masih tidak juga hilang tiap mata ungu itu bertemu dengan iris biru miliknya.

Yzak benar-benar merasa jengah dan muak. Awalnya ia hanya terkejut menemukan sahabatnya malam-malam di rumahnya pukul satu pagi, namun ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Begitu mendengar alasan pertandingan bola dari mulut Dearka, Yzak benar-benar marah. Ia yakin pria itu yang mengusulkannya sebagai salah satu caranya yang lain untuk "mengistirahatkannya" dari pekerjaan.

Saat itulah skenario dadakannya dijalankan. Ia harus bisa menjauhkan Dearka darinya untuk beberapa lama. Sekotor apa pun caranya—karena yang _bersih_ tidak berhasil. Dearka perlu waktu sendirian untuk mengatasi pikiran tidak rasionalnya itu dan Yzak pun mengakui, ia butuh waktu istirahat. Ia tidak akan bisa beristirahat kalau ingat sahabat baiknya itu sedang terjebak dalam masalahnya sendiri yang melibatkan dirinya.

Putra dari Ezalia Joule itu kembali menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Dearka karena setelah mulai tenang, Yzak merasa caranya benar-benar kotor dan kekanakan. _Sedikit._

Pria itu tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dan mengeluarkan napasnya keras-keras. _Lupakan itu dulu dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu, Joule_. Yzak berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah rak buku di sebelah kiri dengan terpincang-pincang. Matanya menjelajah deretan arsip yang tersusun rapi. Pencariannya berhenti ketika ia ingat di mana letak arsip yang ia butuhkan. Pria itu mengerang. Di antara berbaris-baris rak ini, kenapa ia harus meletakkan arsip itu di rak paling bawah?

Pria itu melirik bagian rak yang hampir sejajar dengan lantai. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah."

.

* * *

><p>Dearka Elsman menempelkan kartu pengenalnya di depan mesin interkom ruangan Yzak tanpa melihat. Tangan satunya sibuk menahan dokumen yang sedang ia periksa ulang sebelum didiskusikan dengan sang rekan. Ia hanya tidak menyangka akan menemukan pria yang dicarinya sedang berada dalam posisi <em>stretching <em>tanggung—kaki kiri tertekuk dan kaki kanan lurus ke samping. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah map merah.

Dearka diam memperhatikan untuk beberapa lama. "Jadi ... ada pesta formal di mana malam nanti?" tanyanya.

Yzak menoleh dengan susah payah ke arah temannya. "Seperti biasa. _Ballroom _hotel bintang lima. Sedikit pesta dansa dengan Shiho," jawabnya dengan gigi berkertak.

"Dari?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu tadi sarkasme, bodoh! Cepat ke sini dan bantu aku berdiri!" salak Yzak.

Pemilik rambut pirang itu cepat-cepat meletakkan map yang ia bawa ke meja terdekat dan menangkap lengan Yzak tepat saat pria itu hampir terjatuh. Dearka memapah temannya itu kembali ke tempat duduknya tanpa mengeluh. Keduanya menghela napas lega.

Dearka berkacak pinggang. "Percayalah, Bung, tadi itu kelihatan _sangat aneh_. Aku hampir mengira kau sedang meniru gerakan salah satu _girlband _yang sedang populer di Bumi. Itu tidak bagus untuk penyembuhan kakimu, ngomong-ngomong."

Yzak mendelik. "Suruh orang keamanan menghapus bagian itu dari rekaman CCTV."

Dearka menyeringai. "Aku boleh menyimpan _back-up-_nya, kan?"

Yzak menggeram.

Tiba-tiba keheningan mengambil alih. Dearka menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Yzak mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari mata sang lawan bicara. Kondisi mereka yang sedang 'tidak baik' mulai terasa.

Dearka berdeham. "Dengar, aku—"

"Aku tahu," potong Yzak dengan wajah datar. Mata birunya kini memperhatikan mata ungu Dearka lekat-lekat.

"Aku cuma mau bilang—"

"Aku tahu."

"Kejadian waktu itu—"

"Aku tahu."

"Aku ganteng."

Yzak berhasil menghentikan dirinya membuka mulut. Ekspresinya datar. Dearka menyeringai puas. "Kau tidak akan membiarkanku selesai berbicara, huh?" tanyanya lagi.

Yzak menggeleng. Ia membuka map yang baru ia ambil dan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada berkas-berkas di depannya. "Tidak, karena aku sudah tahu apa yang mau kaukatakan."

Pria itu duduk di tepi meja dengan kedua lengan terlipat. "Sekarang kau _tahu._" Ia mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan? Apa pertengkaran kita yang kemarin itu—"

"Tidak masalah apa artinya, Dearka." Pria itu memberi isyarat ke arah map yang tadi dibawa Dearka dengan jarinya. "Aku sudah mendapatkan yang kumau. Semuanya selesai."

Dahi Dearka semakin berkerut saat ia menyerahkan map itu. "Dan itu adalah ..." Ia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, memberi ruang untuk diisi oleh sang teman.

Yzak tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membaca tulisan di atas berlembar-lembar kertas di tangannya dan mengabaikan Dearka yang mulai mengomel tentang kebiasaannya yang suka memotong kalimat orang dan mengabaikannya saat diminta bicara.

Ah, ya. Semuanya sudah selesai. Yzak sudah menemukan rasa bersalah tidak lagi tersisa di mata sahabatnya saat ia memperhatikannya tadi. Itu saja sudah cukup menjadi tanda selesai misi pribadinya.

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Oh, tidak-tidak. Yzak Joule tersenyum. Apa pun yang kau sembunyikan pasti tidak bagus," komentar Dearka sembari mengambil langkah mundur, "aku kembali saja dan kita diskusikan berkas itu via telepon. Aku masih sayang nyawa."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku baru mau menraktirmu makan malam di Jason's sepuasnya sebagai permintaan maaf." Yzak membalas dengan tenang.

Langkah Dearka terhenti. Matanya membulat, menatap Yzak dengan horor. "Sekarang kau bilang traktir? Dan ... dan ... maaf? Baiklah, sudah cukup. Aku lebih memilih makan di kantin dengan sup cabai. Terima kasih."

Yzak tertawa puas. "Kau menyia-nyiakan kedermawananku, Elsman."

"Kau _super villain _sejati, Joule." Dearka mendengus. "Begini saja, kita pesan banyak piza untuk kita berdua dan kita bisa memakannya di sini sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan kita. Produktif. Bagaimana?"

Yzak tersenyum. "Sesuai arahanmu, Komandan."

.

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sedikit catatan soal jabatan di sini. Saya sebenarnya udah nyoba cari tahu seputar jabatan di Zaft di gundamwiki, cuma entah karena faktor bahasa Inggris (kayaknya sih iya) jadi saya gak begitu ngerti. Kalo gak salah tangkep, sih Black Coat dan White Coat itu posisinya bukan atas-bawah, tapi lebih kayak sejajar di divisi yang berbeda. Ada _Commander Black Coat _ada juga _Commander White Coat. _Bedanya ntah apa. Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalo salah, saya beneran gak ngerti ahahahah. Mungkin kalo ada yang lebih ngerti bisa bantu? Hehe.

Daaaaan, ntah kenapa genre cerita ini berubah di pertengahan. Ahahaha. Maaf, ya Cloli, tapi kalo buat fik yang selingkuhnya eksplisit gitu aku belum sanggup ahahahaha. Makasih banyak untuk _challange-_nya. Aku jadi kepikir untuk buat _challange _juga. Siap-siap, ya. Hohoho *smirk*.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah mampir dan nyempetin baca! Semoga cerita ini menghibur _readers dear _dan bisa diambil hikmahnya (?), ya.

_Have a good day, fellas!_


End file.
